fox,snake,dog
by Bleachzangetsu
Summary: random thought and story not sure of pairings. story is about naruto obviously  and his fox trying to find their way through life, after almost being killed. anybody can submit ideas on how to continue or what you want to see in the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

"hi" speaking

"_hi"_ speaking in mind

"**hi"** demon speaking

"_**hi"**_ demon thoughts

"**hi"** jutsu

"_hi"_ thinking

It was a cloudy day in Konoha and people were inside their homes drinking hot chocolate, snuggling into the covers watching movies. This was not so for on five year old boy. He had blood red hair with streaks of black running through it and wisps of white at the end of his locks that reached mid back. The whiskers on his face proving that the boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Instead of snuggling under the covers Naruto was out foraging for food in the road side trash cans. The young boy had been kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four and a half. Now Naruto was very smart for his age but hid his intelligence from the citizens and ninja of Konoha. At the moment we can find a red blood tail with white tips sticking out of a trash can. After a couple of moments the tail started to wag at something. Finding an entire hot dog in the trash can when the being raised its head a fox could be seen. You would think it was Naruto because he had the same tail. After the hot dog was in its mouth the fox scampered away as fast as possible into an alleyway, whimpering at a dark figure. If one looked closely they would find Naruto covered in blood, a pool of it forming around his body. When the small fox saw that the figure, which turned out to be Naruto, didn't respond, it left the food on a newspaper next to the boy. Then just before the fox left it used its mouth to pull a blanket that had more holes in it that Swiss cheese. The small animal knew it wasn't much protection if it began to rain or the villagers found him. So taking one last look at Naruto and deciding that nothing more could be done the fox ran off.

Anko and Kurenai were in the one and only, dango shop.

"So what have you been doing today?" a red eyed Jonin asked. The woman across from her now known as Anko replied "oh you know tortured some Iwa ninja broke some bodies and got to try out a new toy." The special Jonin Anko grinned like a maniac when she said this. Kurenai just gave her friend an 'I already know that. I meant what else did you do?' by raising an eyebrow and saying "no really?" Anko just game Kurenai a grin "yup!-"Anko was about to elaborate when an ANBU appeared with a shunshin. "The hokage requests you audience." "Thank you ANBU san we will be there as soon as possible" putting her dango down Kurenai grabbed her friend who pouted at being dragged away from her dango but grabbed an armful anyway. Just as the two friends stepped out of the shop a frantic fox came barreling around the corner and ran into Kurenai getting knocked back. The fox was just getting back up when it realized that it ran into, not something but someone. As Anko and Kurenai looked down to see the fox, the canine took the opportunity to wrap its tail around Kurenais leg and tried to run back towards Naruto. As the little fox was doing this the two looked on in amusement. "Hm looks like the fox wants you to follow it?" "I guess it couldn't hurt to follow but we have to see the hokage first." "Come on the old man can wait. I want to find out where it's going to lead us!" Anko was almost jumping, anxious to go. Kurenai seeing this just sighed and nodded. "Yay! Let's see if we can find someone to play with!" "More like torture" Kurenai muttered while Anko looked like a kid in a candy store. The fox saw that they were going to follow let Kurenai go and started running back the way it came at top speed. The two jonin nearly had to put chakra in their legs and feet just to keep up with the creature. They followed it through side streets and alleys for twenty minutes before the fox stopped. At first glance the two friends found nothing of interest, until the fox whimpered nudging a limp hand. Just then it began to rain, washing the blood on Naruto away and allowing the jonin to identify him.

"Anko! We need to get him to the hospital, NOW!"

After picking up the boy and bringing him to the hospital Kurenai stayed behind while Anko went to inform the hokage about the recent events.

"Hokage sama!" Anko barged into the room looking frantic as she had recognized just who it was in the alley way. "Naruto's in the hospital!" at this the hokage looked both furious and panicked at the same time.

"Take me to him." His tone of voice leaving no argument and the barely concealed killer intent was a testament to how worried and angry the hokage was.

Knowing how the hokage viewed Naruto as a grandson Anko left for the hospital as fast as she could, using shunshin to get there faster.

-Hospital- - - -

'_Ugh where am I'_ Naruto looked around finding himself in what looked like a sewer but that can't be right? _"How did I get here?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he wandered through the twisting tunnels in the dark. 'Hm what's that red mist?'_ "Well I ought to find out maybe someone is there and can explain where I am." _Walking towards the mist it seemed to take forever until he reached the mist. Upon arrival Naruto saw 50 ft iron bars with a single paper on it that said seal. Now foxes are naturally curious so Naruto stepped forward to look inside the bars when he sensed something coming towards him at an alarming rate. Ducking to the side and jumping back, Naruto took up a taijutsu stance that he created. The attack was so fast that he just barely caught sight of a red tail retreating back into the cage. Logically a tail has to be connected to a body of some sort meaning that some kind of being was in the cage but for what reason Naruto had no clue but he wouldn't let his guard down._ "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where is here?"_ Naruto just heard a dark almost demonic like laugh.

"**Kit you are in your mind and I am lord Kyuubi the nine tailed fox!"** the being in the cage revealed itself to be a large 50 some foot tall fox. A single claw easily being twice the size of Naruto himself.

"_Wait, if your Kyuubi then that means you're in me. But how did you get in me? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"_ curiosity won out over fear of the Kyuubi.

"**Why do you not fear me kit? You are unlike any other mortal I've seen? Being my vessel you must have a very strong will I will give you credit for that. Yet even at the sight of me you do not cringe. Why is that, kit?"** the Kyuubi lowered itself down onto its paws true curiosity in the beasts voice.

"_well for one, after being chased by mobs day after day you need to learn not to show fear or else things can only get worse." _Naruto stared Kyuubi straight in the eyes.

"**Very interesting mortal, tell me something, why do you hide your intelligence and instead look like an idiot by pulling pranks if you know that it will just end in a beating?"**

"_Well if I were to show intelligence and strength, I can only imagine what the villagers would think, things would only get worse to I act like a weak idiot so they wouldn't think I was a 'danger to Konoha' stuck up council"_

"**Hm you show signs of the kitsune kit."**

…_?_

"**Put it this way you can potentially become either a half kitsune or a full kitsune, it depends on how you train and the reason why you train."**

"_What does that mean?"_

"**I cannot tell you for every kitsune it depends. Only you can answer that question, to weak and you stay human or even deteroiate into a being even lower that a human."**

"_A being lower that a human?"_ Naruto asked right before the Kyuubi forced him out of his mind.

"What did the fox mean by that? Depends on every kitsune? Being lower than a human? Full or half? How and why I train?" Naruto muttered to himself all these questions getting frustrated.

-Kurenai—

"Naruto?" the bedridden boy turned towards the sound and saw a beautiful woman with red eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked "and where am I?"

"My name is Kurenai Yuuhi a rookie jonin and the one who found you in an alleyway thanks to the little fox here." Naruto looked down at the fox "Shippo!" The fox now known as Shippo yipped and jumped up to Naruto.

"You know this fox?" Kurenai was surprised and worried. Could Kyuubi's power be so much that it couldn't be contained and a part of its power now resides outside its vessel?

"Of course I know Shippo! He's my nin fox!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Your nin fox?" Kurenai was confused a nin fox was un heard of. Then again unheard of things seem to always happen when Naruto is around. "yeah! Shippo and I have been working on a taijutsu style that is based on a fox's personality and the way they move. we are still working on it. It's hard to incorporate ninjutsu into our stance but we're working on it." Naruto gave her his famous foxy grin.

Hearing this Kurenai was taken aback. A 5 year old? Creating his own taijutsu style? Impossible!

"I'm also working on creating my own jutsu! It's almost finished to!" Naruto added as an afterthought.

Right after he said this the hokage came into the room. Looking over Naruto the hokage began to ask questions. "Naruto! are you okay?"

"of course old man! Why wouldn't I be?"

"because you were just beaten to a bloody pulp as far as I understand. Now who did this to you Naruto? and when did this happen?"

"I know I was beaten. But Shippo helped me! Obviously the villagers did this to me. 'Its just the weekly 'more like daily but don't want to worry the old man' and it happened just this morning." Naruto explained purposefully keeping some parts to himself. The hokage stared at Naruto with a critical eye looking for any indication that Naruto was lying. Satisfied that Naruto was telling the truth the sandaime told Naruto to be careful next time and to at least try to forgive the villagers.

While the sandaime was evaluating Naruto, looking for deceit but finding none, Anko knew that Naruto was keeping things from the sandaime, she was an expert interrigator. Kurenai looked on in interest, knowing that Naruto lied or kept something hidden by the look on Ankos face. Returning their attention back to the sandaime and Naruto they caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Naruto whose Shippo? and how did he or she help you?" the sandaime was honestly curious as to who this Shippo character was. When the sandaime mentioned this Kurenai noticed that the fox had disappeared and began to look around for the little creature.

"Shippo is my nin fox, just like I told Kurenai! Shippo helped me by finding someone and showing them where I was, in turn I was brought to the hospital because of them, from what I understand. So because Shippo found help when I was bleeding he effectively saved my life!" Naruto gave a grin that he was known for to the sandiame during his explanation.

"well if this Shippo is your nin fox then care to explain where this nin fox is?" the sandaime started looking around for a fox. Naruto realizing this laughed to himself.

"you won't find him old man! And I'll tell you why… we developed a jutsu that not only made you invisible like jirya but also completely hides your chakra, even the chakra system so even the bakagyun couldn't spot you." Here Naruto paused seeming to complentate on whether or not he should continue the explanation of the jutsu he created. Anko, Kurenai, and the sandaime just stared at Naruto in disbelief. The technique he was describing sounded very powerful.

"If you were to rate the jutsu, how strong would you consider it to be?" the sandaime was cautious, this technique sounded to powerful and to potentially dangerous to be considered a jutsu.

"Well if you go by chakra then it's probably a high B to low A rank. If you go by danger, considering the other abilities it would probably be considered a high A to SS rank. And if you go by collateral damage…if used at maximum power…SSS." The sandaime paled at this revelation. Kurenai and Anko were thinking the same thing. 'A five year old created a technique that powerful.? Impossible"

"Well if that's true then I will have to label it as a kinjutsu."

"A kinjutsu!" Anko and Kurenai exclaimed

"Yes be – " the hokage was cut off by a male voice.

"Jii san? Can I leave now?" Naruto asked looking up innocently at the hokage.

"Of course Naruto."

As Naruto left he lost the innocent look on his face and adapted a face that showed its intelligence, cunning, and experience. Immediately Naruto headed for a dug out that he had found recently. Going down the entrance, hidden inside the forest of death, Naruto saw his 'home'. It consisted of a hallway that branched off into several different areas. The room to the far left was his 'seal area'. This is because Naruto had seen many papers with notes for seals, which he moved to the library which was two entrances to the right of the seal room. Next to the seal room was the 'jutsu room' this was the room where the previous owner, whoever it was, worked on jutsu. Again this was because little Naruto found notes on jutsus in the room. The room next to that was the library, it held scrolls found in the other rooms as well as the notes on jutsu and seals Naruto found in the last two rooms when he first discovered the dugout. The armory was the next room. Here Naruto stored any and all weapons that had been thrown away, left in the training grounds, or left over from the chunnin exams. He did the same with scrolls. The entrance to the dojo and training grounds were at the back of the training rooms. With doors on the right and left walls leading to a spa and a living room in said order. The door adjacent to the living room led to the bedroom. The entrance that was next to the armory had the kitchen, cabinets, table, chairs and other utensils. The last room belonged to narutos 'bank' he kept his allowance and any loose change found on the streets here.

With purpose in his steps Naruto headed straight to the sealing room. He noticed a mark on Ankos neck and was going to try to find out what it was, but first he had to do some research. Several hours after Naruto came out of the room with a headache from working so hard. The damned seal still a mystery. Thinking that some downtime would do him good Naruto headed to the living room to take a nap.

When Naruto woke up from his nap he went straight to the dango shop to see if he could find Anko. The sun was barely out so Naruto waited several hours at the corner. His patience paid off as he saw Anko walking down the street towards the dango shop.

"Gaki?" Anko was confused, Naruto looked like he was waiting but for what? Turning to face the special jonin Naruto asked Anko if he could speak with her in private. Leading her to a side alley Naruto began his line of questions.

"What is the mark on your neck? What does it do? Who placed it there? Why did they place it there? How did they place it there? When was it placed there? May I inspect it?" these questions kept firing from Naruto almost demanding the answers.

"Hold it gaki! Why do you want to know about the mark? And when did you see the mark?" Anko had to ask, just to make sure he had no ill intentions towards her.

"Well you see I saw it when I was at the hospital and because I had never seen such a seal I was curious about it. I intend to find out how it works." Naruto stated. Anko was shocked this brat was trying to understand the cursed seal of heaven? Hilarious. Anko burst into laughter at the thought that a five year old was trying to understand the cursed seal of heaven.

"Gaki even if I did answer your questions you wouldn't be able to understand what I'm talking about. It would just make you even more confused!" Naruto was frustrated by this; she didn't think he could understand a seal? Well fuck that he will get the answers that he wanted.

"Try me." Nartuo stated. Anko looked at Naruto as if he was stupid.

"You really want to know don't you, even if you don't understand huh?" Anko asked intrigued that Nartuo was trying to understand the seal. "Alright I'll tell you." Naruto was ectastic at this he couldn't wait to get the answers.

"Okay first off the mark is called the cursed seal of heaven. I'm not actually sure what it does only that it hurts whenever my sensei is near. It was my old sensei, orichamaru who placed it there. I don't know why it was placed on the back of my neck. He placed it there my biting my neck it was placed there when I was 15 and still a genin. And no you can't look at it." Anko answered all his questions in order. Naruto, while listening to Anko explain and answer his questions had taken a notepad and was writing down everything that she said to further study the seal.

"Thanks Anko! Well I will see you later!" Naruto ran off after saying this intending to go study the seals and try to find out what it did. And if it was a seal of ill intentions, try to find out if he could remove said seal in thanks for saving his life.

End of this chapter. Well people don't know when my next update will be, my muse tends to appear then disappear at random times, and I'll have to stop here since my muse abandoned me right now. Hopefully it will come back soon. I know that some of the scenes are extremely long but that is how I write so deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other anime that may be incorporated into this story without my knowledge. With that said, let the story continue!

Running back to his 'home' Naruto burst through he door and rushed to the sealing room where he had his notes. Quickly taking a new scroll and laying it out among a desk with a picture of the cursed heaven seal to the right of the blank scroll, and his notes to the left of the scroll. He began by inspecting the outer circle and how it connected with one of the tomoes.

Hours later Naruto finally came up with a possible solution for the first tomoe, although the theory was farfetched, it could be possible depending on what Anko's senseis goal or intention for the seal was. With this in mind Naruto, using the rooftops of buildings jumped towards the hokages tower.

Deciding that he didn't have time to deal with the secretaries and guards, Naruto ran straight up the building and entered through a open window. Climbing through Naruto greeted the old man only to see him sleeping on the job. Naruto decided to wake the hokage using unpleasent, at least on the hokages part, means to wake him.

Smirking evily Naruto whispered into the hokages ears.

"someone burned your Icha Icha books!"

Right after this was said the old kage jumped up wide awake, summoned Enma into his staff form and demanded where the person who burned his books was. This caused Naruto to burst out laughing so hard that his sides hurt and he fell to the floor clutching his sides. Hearing this Saratobi Hiruzen turned around and looked at Naruto with an owlish look, as if he couldn't comprehend what happened, until Naruto stopped laughing.

"Naruto! Don't do that! You nearly game me a heart attack!" after calming down the sandaime then sat back down and calmly asked Naruto to take a seat and tell him what it is that was wrong.

"I wanted to ask you a little bit about your student Oorichamaru, I am trying to break the cursed seal of heaven. My theory about the first tomoe is solid albeit farfetched, but it wouldn't be so unbelievable it your students goals match up with the first theory, also it wouldn't hurt if you could give me some information about him and what he is like." Naruto both stated and asked the hokage.

"What is your theory Naruto?"

"I can't say until you tell me what that traitors goal is, otherwise what I tell you will be a moot point, even then I'll have to go inspect the second and third tomoe before I can present a full and complete theory."

"okay, I'll tell you if only to find out that theory of yours. Oorichamarus' goal was to learn all of the jutsu in the entire world, to become the strongest shinobi ever, but he knew that it was impossible because of a persons life span isn't long enough to learn all the jutsu before they died. So he sought out an answer to this problem. Immortality. That was the answer he came up with, after all he wasn't a Uciha who had the ability to steal jutsu. I don't know how he plans to stay alive forever, it shouldn't be possible but you never know what he will come up with, with his twisted mind." The sandaime explained.

"hm, some of that information runs parallel along with my theory, I can't be sure until I have the other two theories, but since the first theory seems to match up, I will tell you. I believe that the first tomoe allows him to insert a part of his SOUL into another person. Essentially making them a jinchuriki, the only difference is, is that they will carry a human soul instead of a human. I think that he is attempting to recreate a human sealing seal."

"a human sealing seal?" the sandaime wondered out loud.

"yes, as the name suggests it will allow you to seal a human into something, however because scrolls on that subject were removed from the library and placed in the forest of death, no one found them…until I made my home in the forest of death because of how peaceful and safe it was."

Okay everyone this is as far as I can go for now, sorry about the long time between updates but you can't blame me for trying to do well in college right? I'm doing as much in my free time as possible schoolwork seems to be blocking my muse and it is difficult for me to think of things to write. Anyway this is only part of the third chapter, until I find more time to think and get my muse back I'm stuck here. I will say that Saturday or Sunday may be the next time I can update. Sorry for cutting the chapter in half I will add the rest as soon as my time allows it.


End file.
